Just For You
by kim fany
Summary: [Chapter 7 up!] Disaat Kyungsoo telah memberikan segala yang ia miliki kepada kekasihnya -Kim Jongin- dan berharap kisah cinta mereka akan abadi. namun, akankah kisah cinta mereka benar-benar abadi, disaat Jongin akan pergi karena titah orangtuanya. bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka? -Kaisoo, Hunsoo, Kaihan, Kaibaek Genderswitch! Gs! (GS for uke!)
1. Chapter 1

**Just For You**

Cast : Kim Jong In (25), Do Kyungsoo (23), Xi Luhan (26), Oh sehun (25)

Pairing : KaiSoo slight! KaiLu, HunSoo

Genre : Romace, Drama, hurt/comfort

Rate : T-M

Warning! : Genderswitch for Uke!, DLDR, OOC, Typo(s)

*Just Enjoy Reading*

Chapter 1

Senja semakin merangkak. Dan malampun telah matahari telah tenggelam diufuk barat. Angin dingin semilir menghembus dedaunan. Nampak pucuk-pucuk cemara berdentingan. Aun-daun bergoyang dihembus angin. Udara semakin dingin. Nampak sidebuah hotel, Jongin tengah duduk berduaan dengan kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut lelakiitummembelai rambut kekasihnya yang hanya sebatas punggung.

Kyungsoo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada lelaki yang amat ia cintai itu. Bahkan rasa cintanya kepada Jongin melebihi rasa cintanya kepada orang tuanya sendiri. Kyungsoo merupakan Gadis cantik dengan kedua bolamata bulat nan jernih, bodinya yang seksi, dengan sekujur tubuh yang berwarna putih mulus tanpa cacat itu mampu membuat Jongin mencintinya. Jongin begitu mencintai dan menyayangi gadis yang tengah rebahan didadanya yang bidang.

Sementara itu suasana disekitar hotel nampak semakin sepi. Lorong-lorongdisepanjang jalan menuju kamar-kamar hotel begitu hening. Seakan para penghuninya hilang entah kemana, dantergantikan oleh dingin yang begitu mencekam. Jam dinding terus berdetak hingga menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sengaja Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo kesebuah hotel ternama berbintang lima di daerah seoul. Jongin ingin dengan leluasa menikmati malam minggu yang begitucerah. Nampak langit-langit terbentang dengan sinar rembulan yang menerangi aktifitas perkotaan seoul yang padat. Mega-mega bergelantungan dengan indahnya.

"Oppa.." desah Kyungsoo sambil melesakkan kepalanya bersembunyi di tubuh Jongin

"Ya..?"

"Untuk apa kita kemari, oppa…?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti

"Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan begitu.."

"Lantas..?"

"Bukankah masih banyak tempat yang lebih indah di sekitar sini, dibandingkan dengan kamar ini.."

"Ya. Namun aku lebih suka disini. Disini kita lebih leluasa membicarakan tentang masa depan kita."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya…"

"Oppa bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Apa selama ini aku tak serius dalam pandanganmu?"

"Ah.."

"Aku mencitaimu sayang. dan akanselalu mencintaimu.."

"Oppa mengajakku kesini hanya ingin mengatakan itu?"

"Tidak.."

"Lalu..?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentanghubungan kita Soo. Kita sudah cukup lama berpacaran, terasa tak nyaman bila kita terus-terusan begini."

"Lalu apa mau oppa..?"

"Oppa ingin segera melamarmu Soo.."

"Benarkah perkataan oppa barusan..?" Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar. Hatinya bahagia mendengar ucapan Jongin. Memang sudah lama dirinya menanti perkataan seperti yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo semakin merebahkan tubuhnya kedada Jongin. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia malam ini. Nampaknya impiannya memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersama kekasihnya akan segera terwujud.

"Kyungsoo., Oppa akan melamarmu. Dan kau akan menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak…"

"Aku senang mendengarnya oppa.."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sayang?"

:Ah,dengan apa aku harus mengungkapkan kebahagiaan hatiku saat ini oppa.."

"Sungguh kau bahagia, Soo?"

"Ya, aku sungguh bahagia sekali oppa.."

"Aku harap begitu…"

Setelah mengungkapkan niat tentang hubungannya yang akan dibawanya ke jenjang yang lebih serius, Jongin dengan lembut mencium kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlena merasakan sentuhan lembut nan hangat di keningnya. Perasaannya benar-benar bahagia. Semakin erat ia memeluklelaki yang tengah menciumi keningnya itu. Ia meresapi setiap sentuhan lembut bibir Jongin di keningnya. Gairah yang terpendam jauh di dalam dirinya, perlahan-lahan timbull dari dalam tubuhnya.

Ciuman Jongin terus merambat turun. Sambil duduk, Jongin terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang tengah menganga, siap untuk menyambut ciumannya. Dengan penuh birahi, Kyungsoo menyambut ciuman panas Jongin yang mendarat dibelahann bibir merekahnya. Kyungsoo mengeliat, ketika dengan lincah lidah Jongin menari-nari dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Ahh.. Oppahh.."

"Kau puas sayang..?"

"Ya. Aku puas sekali malam ini oppa.."

"Oh ya?"

"Humm.."

"Kau tak keberatan oppa menyentuhmu..?"

"jika itu yang ingin oppa lakukan, maka lakukanlah..?"

"Kau sungguh tak keberatan sayang..?"

"Bukankah oppa calon suamiku, untuk apa aku menolak permintaan calon suamiku.."

Jongin tersenyum miring. Dengan lembut kembali laki-laki itu mengum bibir merekah kekasihnya. Dengan penuh kelembutan, kyungsoo membalasnya. Kini Kyungsoo lebih bergairah daripada sebelumnya. Dilumatnya terus bibir sang kekasih, memberi tahu seberapa bergairahnya dirinya saat ini. Kyungsoo Seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskan lumatannya. Sementara tangan Jongin terus meraba keseluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Perlahan gairah Kyungsoo semakin bertambah seiring dengan setiap sentuhan lembut tangan Jongin ditubuhnya.

Kyungsoo semakin bergelora nafsu birahinya. sambil saling mengulum bibir masing-masing, Kyungsoo mengimbangi segala sentuhan dan rabaan Jongin dengan melingkarkan tangannya yang kecil di leher Jongin. Sesekali jemarinya yang lentik merambat ke rambut Jongin dan meremas gemas rambut itu. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan nikmat yang begitu indah menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba kyungsoo melonjak manja. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk leher Jongin, sementara matanya terpejam erat ketika merasakan remasan di kedua payudaranya yang lembut itu. Dengan penuh gairah, Jongin meremas payudara Kyungsoo yang tengah terlena dengan gairah nafsu birahinya sendiri. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar tak tertahankan saat merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya itu. Tubuh Kyungsoo mengelinjang, birahinya bergejolak liar didalam tubuhnya.

"Oohh.. ahh.. ahh" desah Kyungsoo merasakan kenikmatan remasan tangan Jongin di kedua payudaranya. Jongin semakin bernafsu mendengar rintihan dan desahan Kyungsoo. Jongin tak mampu membendung nafsu birahinya yang mengalir begitu deras sari dalam Jongin bergetar, birahinya berkobar. Tangan Jongin semakin rajin meremas payudara Kyungso yang besar, kenyal, dan padat berisi. Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengeliat merasakan remasan di payudaranya yang montok. Gairahnya membara. Tubuhnya bergetar, kepalanya meliuk-liuk kesana kemari. tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang membakar gairah nafsu birahinya.

"Aarrghhh.. uhhhh.." lenguh Kyungsoo nikmat. "Oppahh.." desah Kyungsoo di sela-sela remasan tangan Jongin.

"Apa sayang…?" Jongin menghentikan kegiatan asiknya –Mari memeras payudara Kyungsoo-

"Apa kita bermalam disini?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa sayang?"

"Apa baik bagi kita oppa? Bukankah Sooiee tak biasa berpergian sampai menginap segala..?"

"Jadi kau ingin pulang sayang?"

"Bukan begitu.."

"lantas..?"

"Entahlah oppa. Sooiee hanya tak enak saja…"

"Bukankah kau pergi bersama calon suamimu Soo~..?"

"Oppa tak berusaha membohonya Sooiee?"

"Jadi oppa harus bagaimana lagi sayang? dengan apa lagi aku harus membuatmu percaya padaku Soo..? Oppa mengerti perasaanmu sayang. kau tak usah beranggapan yang bukan-bukan. Oppaakan menepati janji Oppa padamu."

"Kapan oppa akan melamarku?"

"Hehe.. kau sudah tak sabar sayang?"

"Oppa mengerti kan, aku ini gadis.."

"Ya. Oppa mengerti. Namun tak secepat itu sayang. kita harus melakukan persiapan yang matang. Biar kelak tak mmerantakkan di kemudian hari.."

"Hum.."

"Percayalah padaku sayang.."

Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya diam membisu. Seakan-akan mencari jawabannya sendiri. Jongin menatap penuh kemesraan. Gadis itu tersenyum, setelah mendapatkan kejujuran dari sinar mata lelaki yang tengah mencumbunya kini.

"Kyungsoo..?"

"Ya.."

"Kau percaya bukann dengan kata-kataku?"

"Aku percaya Oppa.."

"Sungguh..?"  
"Ya.."

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu dengan segala kemampuanku sayang. aku mendambakan rumahtangga yang tentram dan bahagia bersamamu sayang.."

"Itulah keinginanku Oppa.."

"Akan ku buktikan semua ucapanku itu.."

"Aku percaya.."

"Syukurlah kau percaya sayang.."

"Bukankah kita harus saling terbuka dan percaya satu sama lain Oppa?"

"Ya, itu tangga takkan pernah menemukan kebahagiaan tanpa adanya rasa saling pengertian dan saling percaya. Itulah pondasi guna mencapai rumah tangga yang bahagia, seperti yang kita harapkan bukan..?" Kata Jongin panjang lebar, menjelaskan segala kesungguhan hatinya.

"Ya. Aku pun berpikir demikian. Karena tabu bagiku untuk menikah kedua kalinya.."

"Nampaknya kau telah siap menjadi ibu rumah tangga sayang..?"

"Ya. Aku siap Oppa.."

"Aku senang mendengarnya.."

Kyungsoo semakin erat memeluk Jongin. Dengan perlahan, jongin mulai membaringkan tubuh sintal Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo dengan manja berbaring pasrah. Matanya menatap tajam wajah kekasihnya. Sambil tersenyum renyah, di peluknya tubuh Jongin yang tengah bersandar disisinya.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu..?"

"Aku mengagumi ketampananmu Oppa. Beruntung aku mendapatkan dirimu.."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena kau menjadi impian gadis-gadis cantik. Itulah mengapa aku beruntung mendapatkan tempat dihatimu."

"Kau salah, akulah yang beruntung mendapatkan hatimu.. karena aku belum pernah memimpikan akan mendapatkan gadis secantik dirimu Kyungsoo-ku.."

Dengan cubitan manja Kyungsoo terus saja memeluk erat tubuh lelaki yang telah merebut hatinya. Jongin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Diciumnya kembali bibir lembut Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo semakin berani mmembalas ciuman Jongiin dengan penuh gairah yang sudah takk terbendung lagi. Kini dengan segenap kepasrahannya, Kyungsoo mulai berani meraba-raba tubuh Jongin yang atletis itu. Jongin mengerti dengan kemauan gadisnya itu pun segera membuka kancing-kancing baju Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tak ingin kalah. Jemarinya yang lentik membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Jongin dengan terburu-buru. Deru nafas keduanya semakin memburu. Gairah kedua insan itu sudah tak terbendung lagi. Kini tubuh mereka sama-sama setengah naked.

Jongin tersenyum melihat kepolosan hati kekasihnya. Matanya menatap tajam bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu indah. Putih bersih. Direngkuhnya tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukan hangatnya yang penuh dengan gairah. Tangan Jongin mulai merayap kepayudara Kyungsoo, diremasnya dengan gairah kedua bola payudara Kyungsoo yang lembut dan kenyal itu. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menutup matanya menikmati setiap perlakuan Jongin, dan merasakan kelembutan yang penuh dengan kenikmatan itu.

 **TBC/DELETE?**

 **Holla? Saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah ff absurd yang rate M. ihh.. kok ratenya M terus sihh? Ihh dasar kamuu mesum! Pervert!? *sembunyidibalikpunggungnakedJongin* -_- masafkan saya.. saya juga gak tau kenapa kok suka banget nulis yang ratenya M. dasar ini otak kayaknya penuh dengan kemesuman, tertulr dari bangjong T^T /kembalikan otak polos saya/**

 **Ohh iya.. gimana ff kali ini? Merasa tertarik kah ? saya kembalikan lagi ff ini kepada para readers. Ff ini bakal saya lanjut tergantung respon dari kalian semua ({}) :D**

 **Saya mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan. Mohon bantuannya dari para readers dan senior. Dimohon kritik dan saran yang dapat membangun :D terimakis.. *deepbow ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just For You**

 **Cast : Kim Jong In (25), Do Kyungsoo (23), Xi Luhan (26), Oh sehun (25)**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo slight! KaiLu, HunSoo**

 **Genre : Romace, Drama, hurt/comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning! : Genderswitch for Uke!, DLDR, OOC, Typo(s)**

 ***Just Enjoy Reading***

 **Chapter 2**

 _Jongin tersenyum melihat kepolosan hati kekasihnya. Matanya menatap tajam bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu indah. Putih bersih. Direngkuhnya tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukan hangatnya yang penuh dengan gairah. Tangan Jongin mulai merayap kepayudara Kyungsoo, diremasnya dengan gairah kedua bola payudara Kyungsoo yang lembut dan kenyal itu. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menutup matanya menikmati setiap perlakuan Jongin, dan merasakan kelembutan yang penuh dengan kenikmatan itu._

Malam semakin larut bergelayut di langit yang luas membentang. Entah siapa yang memulainya terlebih dahulu, Kini tubuh Kyungsoo telah polos, tak terbungkus oleh sehelai benangpun juga. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang putih bersih terpampang jelas. Betis yang indah, pantatnya yang menonjol ke belakang, semakin dilihat, semakin indah tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengah berbaring pasrah di ranjang. Kini tubuhnya benar-benar seperti untaian kertas putih yang masih bersih, belum ada coretan-coretan didalamnya

Demikian halnya dengan Kim Jongin. Tubuhnya pun kini tengah telanjang bulat. Tubuhnya yang kekar nampak begitu perkasa. Nampak banyak otot-otot yang telah timbul di berbagai bagian tubuhnya. Seperti otot-otot perutnya yang mencuat timbul, menambah kesan jantan dan sexy. Namun, senjata rahasianya masih nampak tertidur lemah. Tubuhnya yan kekar, mengeliat miring memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah tak terbungkus sehelai benangpun. Dengan penuh kepasrahan, Kyungsoo menyambut hangat pelukan sang kekasih. Ciuman panas di bibir sudah tak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Keduanya telah sama-sama terbuai dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang mengundang nafsu birahi. Lidah Jongin dengan lair menggelitik rongga mulut Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo meneliat. Merasakan geli sekaligus nikmat. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan keindahan yang mencekam perasaannya.

"Ahh.. arghhh.." Desah Kyungsoo lirih

Kyungsoo terus saja mengeliatkan badannya liar, nafasnya memburu. Gairahnya meledak-ledak karena Jongin terus saja mencumbu birahinya. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Jongin terus saja mengulum bibir Kyungsoo yang berbaring pasrah itu. Nampaknya tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulus menambah geloranya nafsu birahi Jongin.

Tangan Jongin terus meraba di seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Rabaannya terus mendarat di payudara Kyungsoo yang lembut. Diremasnya payudara itu segenap nafsu. Kyungsoo hanya mampu mendesah, kepalanya menggelengg-geleng, tak kuasa menahan keindahan remasan di payudaranya yang kenyal namun padat itu.

"Ooouhhh… ahh…" desahnya lirih

Jongin terus saja meremas-remas gemas payudara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang telah dibutakan nafsunya, kini beralih memeluk Jongin yang berada tepat di atas tubuhnya dengan erat. Namun Jongin mengindar, dengan leluasa tangannya terus bermain di payudara Kyungsoo. Tak jarang jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di gunakannya untuk bermain di sekitar nippel kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tak tahan, mulai mencakar-cakar punggung Jongin. pelupuk mata Kyungsoo semakin meredup. Seakan tak tahan dengan permainan tangan Jongin yang mampu menghantarkan nikmat yang begitu indah.

Jongin kini semakin liar. Remasannya kini tak lagi pada payudara Kyungsoo. Tangannya merambat turun, dan terus turun. Semakin kebawah, sampai pusar perut. Sejenak dielusnya perut rata dan indah Kyungsoo. Jongin melonjak kaget, ketika dirasanya tangannya kini mulai merambat ke lipatan lembah yang basah. Seketika kepalanya menunduk. Matanya melihat gundukan kecil yang lembut, bergerak berdenyut-denyut. Gairah Jongin semakin membludak liar.

Lama Jongin memperhatikan vagina Kyungsoo yang masih segar dan merah merona. Dengan lembut, diremasnya permukaan vagina Kyungsoo yang kini tengah berbaring pasrah dengan mata tertutup dan bibir bawah yang digigitnya. Seketika tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Pahanya yang mulus seketika di renggangkannya. Nampak sudah vagina itu menganga lebar. Namun lubangnya masih menyempit.

"Arghhh.." desah Kyungsoo mengelinjang.

Tubuh Kyungsoo melonjak. Ketika salah satu jemari tangan Jongin mendarat di bibir vaginanya yang montok itu. Jemari laki-laki itu terus menyusup kedalam. Kyungsoo tak tahan, rasa nyeri di selangkangan nya begitu indah dirasakan.

"Oppahh.." desah Kyungsoo lirih

"Ya…?"

"Janganhh terushkanhh, aahhh.."

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Sakit sekalih Oppahh.."

"Apanya yang sakit, sayang..?" Tanya Jongin sambil terus tangannya semakin menggelitik vagina Kyungsoo.

"Bibir kemaluanku Oppah, rasanya begitu sakit dan nyeri sekali.."

"Tapi nikmat, bukan?"

"Itu.. Namun.. Ahhh.." Kyungsoo tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya lagi. Tubuhnya mengelinjang merasakan gelitikkan telunjuk lelaki itu didalam vaginanya yang masih virgin.

Namun nampaknya Jongin telah dirasuki nafsu birahinya, sehingga tak menghiraukan rintihan dan desahan kekasihnya, yang begitu tersiksa namun sekaligus merasa nikmat yang begitu indah.

"Ouuhhh.." desah Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tersenyum renyah. Tubuh Jongin meliuk-liuk mengimbangi hentakkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang mengeliat-liat merasakan kenikmatan yang mejalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan Kyungsoo tak karuan. Gairahnya terus menggebu-gebu. Namun tubuhnya terus menggelinjang, saat merasakan tusukan telunjuk jemari Jongin yang semakin dalam di vaginanya.

"Aahhh.. janganhh diterushhkhan Oppahh.. Uhhh.." Desah Kyungsoo kelimbungan.

Seketika Kyungsoo meraih kemaluan jongin yang tengah berdiri setengah tegak. Dengan penuh nafsu birahinya, batang kemaluan Jongin mulai di remasnya dengan gemas. Dipilin ujung batan kemaluan Jongin dengan tangannya yang lentik. Jongin menggeliat. Seketika, jari telunjukknya yang berada di dalam vagina Kyungsoo, ditariknya keluar karena merasa tak tahan dengan kenikmatan diujung batang kemaluannya yang sedang di remas Kyungsoo. Mulutnya mendesis. Matanya terbuka lebar menatap wajah sayu kekasihnya yang berada di bawah kungkungannya, Saat merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar seluruh tubuhnya.

Kini tubuh Jongin kelingsutan dengan sendirinya. Kyungsoo bangkit, dan gantian menindih Jongin. kepalanya terus melorot ke bawah, sampai persis di ujung kemaluan Jongin yang masih di pilin oleh jemarinya yang lentik.

"Argghh.." geram Jongin lirih.

Tubuh Jongin menggeliat, merasakan remasan dan pilinan di batang kemaluannya. Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika perlahan batang kemaluan Jongin bergerak. Lama kelamaan batang kemaluan Jongin semakin besar dan terus membesar. Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan ukuran batang kemaluan Jongin. Kyungsoo menelan air liurnya kasar. Bukannya takut, namun Kyungsoo sedang membayangkan rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang akan di perolehnya itu.

"Kenapa berhenti sayang? teruskan.. jangan berhenti.." ucap Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Ini punya Oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Besar sekali Oppa.."

"Haha.. jangan takut. Kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan nanti.."

Perlahan-lahan kepala Kyungsoo menunduk. Ujung hidungnya menyentuh batang kemaluan Jongin yang sudah berdiri tegak gagah perkasa itu. Otot-ototnya keluar, menandakan seberapa perkasanya lelaki itu. Dengan lembut, dikulumnya batang kemaluan Jongin. di hisapnya, dan di pilin menggunakan lidahnya. Mulutnya mulai maju-mundur. Tubuh Jongin menegang merasakan kenikmatan kuluman kekasihnya itu. Jongin mengeram tertahan saat merasakan ujung batang kemaluannya menyentuh dinding tenggorokkan Kyungsoo hingga menghantarkan kenikmatan pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo terus saja mencumbu gairah kejantanan Jongin. Mulutnya terus mengulum batangg kemaluan Jongin. Batang kemaluan Jongin nampak keluar masuk dari dalam mulutnya. Gairah Jongin menjalar deras dari dalam tubuhnya. Tanganya menarik kepala Kyungsoo. Lalu perlahan diangkatnya tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Dengan manja, Kyungsoo rebahan sambil pahanya di renggangkan. Jongin menaikki tubuh Kyungsoo yang telah terlentang pasrah, dan tentunya sudah siap untuknya. Kakinya yang kekar menyangga tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk. Tanganya memegang ujung kemaluannya yang siap melaksanakan tugas memuaskan kekasihnya ini. Kyungsoo terpejam.

"Lakukanlah Oppa.." desah Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Perlahan sekali Jongin mengarahkan ujung kemaluannya di bubur vagina Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyungsoo melonjak mundur. Rasa sakit menerjang dadanya. Melesetlah sasaran yang di inginkan Jongin.

Kembali lelaki itu mengarahkan kejantanannya ke vagina Kyungsoo yang sudah terlena dengan nafsu birahinya. pikiran Jongin terpusat dengan kelembutan dan kenikmatan yang akan dia dapat dari dalam vagina Kyungsoo. Untuk kedua kalinya batang kemaluan Jongin mulai memasuki vagina Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo terus melonjak kesakitan. Tubuh Jongin bersibah peluh. Nafasnya memburu. Wajahnya memerah, menahan nafsu yang bergejolak liar didalam tubuhnya. Ada yang menghalangi batang kemaluan jongin untuk kembali masuk terus kedalam kevagina Kyungsoo.

"Aaaarghhhh…" jerit Kyungsoo sambil mengelinjang hebat, merasakan tikaman batang kemaluan Jongin yag telah merobek selaput daranya. Darah segar meleleh dari vagina Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin kelingsutan. Tanganya mencakar dan menekan punggung Jongin. pantat Jongin semakin di tekan kebawah. Batang kemaluan Jongin semakin masuk pelahan. Kyungsoo menggeliat. Rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya, namun dipenuhi dengan rasa nikmat yang tak mampu diungkapkannya. Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk kesana kemari menahan rasa nyeri dan nikmat.

"Ouuhhh.. Ahhh.. Ahh"

Tubuh Kyungsoo mengeliat entah untuk yang keseberapa kalinya. Batang kemaluan Jongin seakan-akan menusuk ulu hatinya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya mengeliat, kepalanya mendungak-dungak. Tangannya semakin kuat mencakar punggung Jongin. terkadang sprei putih yang diremasnya. Rasa nyeri dan nikmat begitu kuat mendera tubuhnya, sehingga tubuhnya bergetar menahan kenikmatan yang begitu indah.

Sambil tangannya menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang mengelinjang terus, pantat Jongin terus menghujam naik turun. Gerakan itu seakan-akan berirama indah. Rasa nikmat begitu kuat menjelajar ditubuhnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Jongin terus bergerak naik-turun di atas tubuh kekasihnya. Sampai pada akhirnya gerakkan itu semakin cepat saat dirasakannya ada kebutuhan mendesak, gairah cintanya yang mendesak keluar.

"Ouhh.. ahh.. aaahh.." desah Kyungsoo penuh dengan kenikmatan yang kemudian dibalas geraman oleh Jongin.

"Ahh.. aaaarhhh uhh Oppah.. akuhh keluarhh.."

"Aku juga sayanghh.. bersama sayanghh.."

"Aahh.. ahhh.. aku sudah tak tahan Oppahh.. aaaaaahhhhh.."

"Oppahhh/Kyungsoohh"

Orgasme yang indah dirasakan oleh kedua insan itu. Tubuh Jongin bergetar sesaat setelah menembakkan cairan spermanya didalam lubang vagina Kyungsoo. Tubuh Jongin pun limbung di sebelah tubuh Kyungsoo. Nafasnya masih memburu. Cairan kental khas sperma mengalir keluar dari dalam vagina Kyungsoo. Nampaknya, Jongin telah menumpahkan cairan sperma yang begitu banyak hingga tak mampu di tampung semua oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin. tubuhnya sungguhlah lelah dan lemas. Di tenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Jongin yang masih terengah berusaha meredakan nafasnya yang memburu. Jongin terkejut saat merasakan air yang tiba-tiba mengalir kedadanya yang naked. Diangkatnya kepala Kyungsoo secara perlahan. Kyungsoo tengah terisak didada lelaki yang telah memberikannya kehangatan dan kenikmatan yang begitu indah.

"Kenapa menangis sayang..?" tanya Jongin lembut. Tangannya perlahan terulur menghapus linang airmata gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu. Namun gadisnya itu tak kunjung menjawab. Sehingga menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi Jongin. "Apakah kamu menyesal sayang?"

"Tidak.."

"Lalu mengapa menangis..?"

"Oppa tahu bukan, kalau Kyungiee masih perawan..?"

"Ya.. lantas mengapa menangis?"

"Kegadisanku telah ku serahkan padamu, aku menangis karena takut akan kehilangan dirimu setelah aku menyerahkan kesucianku.."

"Aku mencintaimu… aku pasti menikahimu.."

"Itu yang kuharapkan Oppa.."

"Benar kau tak menyesal telah melepaskan kegadisanmu padaku?

"Aku tak menyesal Oppa.. asal Oppa mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah Oppa lakukan pada diriku. Aku hanya takut Oppa.." Ucap kyungsoo dengan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Jongin membelai kekasihnya yang tengah terisak di dadanya. Hatinya merasa sedih setelah melakukan hal yang tak semestinya ia lakukan. Malam semakin larut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Sambil membelai kekasihnya, Jongin terus menghibur diri Kyungsoo yang masih terisak sampai gadis itu terlelap dengan segala kegelisahan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai hai.. akhirnya bisa update juga. Adakah yang menanti ff ini? /gak ada? Okelah gak apa T^T/**

 **Terimakasih atas rieview, follow, dan favorite-nya.. saya sangat berterimaksih atas segala bentuk respon readers sekalian.. semoga ff ini cukup memuaskan..** **maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahannya ya.. dinanti riewie nya ..:D *deepbow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just For You**

 **Cast : Kim Jong In (25), Do Kyungsoo (23), Xi Luhan (26), Oh sehun (25)**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo slight! KaiLu, HunSoo**

 **Genre : Romace, Drama, hurt/comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning! : Genderswitch for Uke!, DLDR, OOC, Typo(s)**

 ***Just Enjoy Reading***

 **Chapter 3**

Setelah mengantar Kyungsoo kerumahnya, Jongin kembali melanjutkan jalan mobinya menuju kerumahnya. Badannya masih letih setelah hampir semalaman tak bisa tidur. Kini dengan perasaan senang, Jongin meluncurkan mobilnya sambil sesekali bersenandung menembus pagi yang begitu cerah. Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya. Debu-debu jalan berterbangan di hempas angin yang bertiup kencang. Buru-buru Jongin menutup kaca jendela mobilnya yang terbuka.

Sudah hampir satu tahun Jongin berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Namun baru semalam ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari hubungannya yang selama ini ia bina dengan Kyungsoo, gadis manis dengan tubuh mungil. Cinta mereka tumbuh begitu mekar. Hari-harinya penuh dengan keceriaan dan canda tawa. Terkesan begitu harmonis sekali. Apalagi Jongin telah merasakan kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya yang begitu mempesona. Lengkaplah segala kebahagiaan lelaki tampan yang telah mendapatkan darah perawan kekasihnya yang ia cintai.

*OooOooO*

"Jongin. semalaman kamu tak pulang. Dari mana?" tanya Eomma Jongin saat lelaki itu telah sampai rumah.

"Dari rumah teman ma. Biasa anak muda kalau malam minggu bergadang.."

"Eomma mengerti.. namun kau harus tahu waktu.." sergah Eomma tercintanya

"Okelah Eomma ku sayang.."

"Eomma bicara serius, kamu malah bercanda.."

"Ya terus jongin harus bagaimana Eomma?"

"Memangnya kamu tak punya rumah, sampai harus menginap dirumah temanmu? Hal itu memalukan Eomma Jongin.."

"Baiklah Eomma.. lain kali Jongin takkan melakukannya lagi.." jawab Jongin mengalah. Agaknya lelaki itu tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatannya dengan Eommanya.

"Jongin.. kau sudah dewasa, seharusnya kau membantu Appamu. Kasihan Appamu sudah tua.." Eomma Jongin mulai membujuk Jongin untuk turut bekerja membantu Appanya.

"Tapi Eomma, aku tak ingin bekerja dulu. Biarlah nanti bila Appa tak lagi bisa mengatur perusahaan, maka aku baru akan membantu dan menggantikannya.."

"kalau tidak sekarang, kapan kamu akan belajar mandiri Jongin..?"

"Eomma tak senang melihat aku bahagia?"

"Orang tua mana yang tak senang melihat anaknya bahagia?"

"Lalu mengapa Eomma memaksa Jongin untuk bekerja?"

"Kau sudah dewasa Jongin. sampai kapan kau akan keluyuran seperti ini terus, Jongin..?"

"Baiklah.. Jongin akan memikirkan nasihat Eomma.. sekarang Jongin kekamar dulu ya Eomma, badan Jongin letih sekali.."

"Sarapan dulu nak.."

"Nanti saja.. Jongin ingin istirahat.."

Perempuan setengah tua itu mendesah pelan. Ia tak mampu menggoyahkan pendirian anaknya itu. Namun ia bangga, meskipun sikapnya beggitu, Jongin tak pernah menentang segala kehendak dirinya. Selalu patuh akan perintah orang tuanya.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk kamarnya. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Bayangan kekasihnya muncul di kelopak matanya saat terpejam. Bayangan tubuh Kyungsoo yang putih bersih dengan bentuk tubuh yang aduhai indah, senyum manis yang mampu memikat lelaki yang memandangnya. Dan segala pesona lainnya. Lamunan Jongin nampaknya sudah melayang jauh kenirwana.

Jongin tersenyum sendiri. Nampaknya ia membayangkan sewaktu menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya yang polos. Mengingat kembali desahan dan rintihannya yang mampu membangkitkan nafsu birahinya. Jongin terus sja melamun hingga tak menyadari ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Jongin terkejut. Seketika lamunannya buyar dengan hentakkan pintu yang di gedor begitu kencang dari luar.

"Jongin sayang, apakah kamu masih tidur nak?" terdengar suara lembut sang Eomma dari arah luar kamarnya. Sang Eomma tengah berdiri diambangg pintu dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Eomma akan pergi.. kau jaga rumah ya nak.. jangan kemana-mana sebelum Eomma pulang yaa..?"

"Memang Eomma mau kemana..?"

"Mau mengantarkan bekal makan siang Appamu di kantor.. sekalian ada hal yang ingin Eomma bicarakan dengan Appamu.. "

"Apa itu..?"

"nanti kau tahu sendiri.."

"Eomma pulang sore..?"

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak.. tergantung bagaiana tanggapan Appamu nanti.."

Jongin diliputi tanda tanya. Tak biasanya Eommanya datang menemuai Appanya itu di kantor sepagi ini. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus terngiang dikepalanya.

*OooOooO*

Sudah hampir setengah hari lelaki itu mengurung dirinya dikamar, dan Eommanya tak kunjung maenampakkan dirinya. Didalam kamar, Jongin mondar mandir sendiri kesana-kemari. ada kejenuhan di hatinya yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia keluar mencari hiburan. Seharian ini diam di kamar sungguh menjenuhkan. Matanya melirik kesana kemari seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya.

Jongin menghambur kearah depan rumahnya saat mendengar deruhan mobil yang berhenti di rumahnya. nampak perempuan setengah baya berjalan dengan gemulainya. Nampak di dahinya garis-garis ketuaan menghiasi wajahnya yang mulai keriput. Namun masih terpancar sisa-sisa kecantikkannya di masa remajanya. Tak bisa di bayangkan betapa cantiknya perempuan itu saat masih muda. Setua itu masih begitu kelihatan cantik, apalagi mudanya. Bisik hati Jongin.

"kenapa memandangi Eomma seperti itu?"

"enggak ada apa-apa.. hanya ingin saja.." lelaki itu jadi malu sendiri. Dengan buru-buru Jongin menundukkan wajahnya. Eomma Jongin mengajak Jongin duduk di ruang tamu, namun Jongin masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jongin, ada yang ingin Eomma tanyakan.."

"Ada apa Eomma?"

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

"Mengapa pertanyaan Eomma seperti itu? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Jawab saja dahulu.."

"Aku punya.."

"Anak mana dia ?"

"Seoul.."

"Kau ingin menuruti kata-kata orang tuamu sendiri Jongin?"

Jongin semakin tak mengerti dengan perkataan Eommanya. Terasa aneh baginya. Namun memang dasar Jongin anak yang berbakti, sehingga tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya. Bagi dirinya, orang tuanya lah segalanya. Kalau tak ada mereka, mustahil dirinya ada di dunia fana ini. Itulah mengapa sejak dulu sampai sekarang, Jongin selalu patuh pada orang tuanya meski bertentangan dengan batinnya sendiri.

"Katakanlah, apakah selama ini Jongin penah menentang kehendak Eomma dan Appa?"

"Itulah anak yang namanya tahu balas budi.."

"Apa yang ingin Eomma katakan sebenarnya?"

Perempuan setengah baya itu menarik nafasnya panjang. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah anaknya. Jongin semakin penasaran dengan sikap Eommanya sendiri.

"Begini.. Eomma dan Appamu tadi sudah membicarakan masalah pertunanganmu dengan Luhan. Dan Appamu telah mengatakan kepada kedua orang tua gadis itu. Lagi pula anaknya pasti akan cocok denganmu. Dia cantik.."

Bagaikan mendengar suara gemuruh guntur si tengah hari, tubuh Jongin semakin lemas. Kakinya seakan mengambang. Pikirannya kacau dengan apa yang baru saja Eommanya katakan.

"Kau nampak terkejut sayang.."

"Memang. Mengapa Eomma dan Appa tak membicarakan hal ini denganku dulu..?"

"Eomma tahu, namun Appa mu telah mengatakannya terlebih dahulu kepada Appa Luhan. Lagian Appanya rekan bisnis Appamu sendiri Jongin.."

"Tapi Eomma.. Jongin sudah memiliki calon istri sendiri. Dia baik Eomma.."

"Eomma tahu perasaanmu sayang.."

"Ini keterlaluan namanya Eomma.."

"Jongin! mengapa kamu berbicara seperti itu..?"

"kenapa Eomma dan Appa tak membicarakannya terlebih dahulu denganku..?"

"Apakah kamu ingin menjadi anak yang durhaka Jongin..?"

"Tapi Jongin sudah memiliki pacar, Eomma.."

"Kamu ingin membuat malu orang tuamu Jongin?"

"Tapi.. Jongin sudah mempunyai pacar Eomma.."

"Jadi kau ingin membuat malu keluarga ini Jongin…"

"Eomma.. apa yang harus Jongin katakan pada Kyungsoo..?"

"Katakanlah bahwa kau sudah memiliki hubungan dengan calon istrimu, Luhan. Bahkan sebelum kau mengenal dirinya.."

"Itu akan menyakitinya Eomma.."

"Lebih sakit bila kau menolak perjodohan ini, Jongin.."

Jongin menarik nafas panjang. Dadanya sesak. Perasaannya tak karuan. Rasa nyeri, sesak, gundah, kecewa, semua menjadi satu di dada lelaki yang sedang terkantung-kantung perasaannya. Dilain pihak ia mencintai kekasihnya. Sangat mencintai Kyungsoonya. Namun, disisi lain ia tak ingin membuat orang tuanya malu karena kekerasan hatinya. Sungguh suatu pilihan yang menyesakkan. Setidaknya bagi Jongin yang sedang mengalaminya.

Kepala Jongin tertunduk. Eomma Jongin menepuk bahu anaknya, mengerti akan perasaan anak tunggalnya. Setetes air mata mengucur dari bening matanya, mengalir di wajahnya yang sudah mulai kusut dimakan masa. Jongin menjadi semakin iba melihat Eomma tercintanya menereskan air mata. Hatinya terenyuh melihat tetesan demi tetesan air mata Eommanya.

"Eomma tahu akan perasaan mu sayang. namun ini semua bukan Eomma yang merencanakannya. Appamu lah yang sejak lama ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak rekan bisnisnya itu. Eomma tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Itu terserah padamu saja.."

"Tidak Eomma.. jika itu kehendak Appa dan Eomma, meskipun sakit akan Jongin terima. Biarlah kegetiran perasaanku, Jongin bawa sampai akhir hayatku nanti. Jongin tak tega melihat air mata orang yang telah membesarkan Jongin, hanya karena menginginkan persetujuanku. Akan Jongin terima.." desah Jongin pilu. Hatinya begitu sedih.

"Sungguh mulia hatimu nak. Kau memikul beban berat hanya karena ketamakkan Appamu itu.."

"Itu semua karena bimbingan Eomma, Jongin jadi seperti ini.."

"Kau anak yang patuh. Meskipun hatimu sakit, kau tetap menjalankan apa perintah orang tuamu. Sungguh aku sangat beruntung memiliki anak sepertimu.." isak tangis wanita paruh baya itu sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Sudahlah Eomma, jangan menangis lagi.."

"Terimakasih sayang.. terimakasih Jongin.."

"Untuk apa berterimakasih Eomma, bukankah sudah seharusnya anak patuh kepada perintah orang tua?"

"Eomma tahu sayang.. namun Eomma tahu hatimu pasti sakit sekali.."

"Sudahlah Eomma.. tak usah di bahas. Sebaiknya kita makan. Perutku sudah lapar menanti Eomma seharian." Jongin mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dengan perasaan gelisah, Jongin menikmati makan siangnya di temani oleh sang Eomma tercintanya. Meskipun hatinya sakit, namun Jongin tetap berusaha tersenyum di hadapan Eomma tercintanya itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yippi akhirnya bisa update.. ^^ masih adakah yangmananti dan berminat dengan ff absurd ini? Semoga saja ada :D**

 **Terimaksih untuk review dll-nya.. itu sangat membantu dalam meningkatkan mood saya**

 **Sekian dulu cuap-cuap dari saya.. terimakasih atas perhatiannya :D sampaijumpa di next chapter** ***deepbow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just For You**

 **Cast : Kim Jong In (25), Do Kyungsoo (23), Xi Luhan (26), Oh sehun (25)**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo slight! KaiLu, HunSoo**

 **Genre : Romace, Drama, hurt/comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning! : Genderswitch for Uke!, DLDR, OOC, Typo(s)**

 ***Just Enjoy Reading***

 **Chapter 4**

Dengan perasan gelisah, Jongin membawa kekasihnya ke taman kota. Mereka duduk disudut yang paling pojok, nampak tersembunyi dari pandangan orang-orang. Tempatnya begitu sunyi, terhalangi oleh pepohonan rindang. Sehingga dengan leluasa mereka duduk berdampingan di bangku taman sambil sesekali bercanda ria seakan-akan tak pernah mengalami masalah. Ya, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Jongin. meskipun hatinya sedih, ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum karena takut kekasihnya akan mengetahui kesedihan yang sedang ia alami saat ini.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya bersandar didada kekasihnya. Hatinya merasa tentram bisa berduaan dengan calon suaminya kelak seperti yang telah dijanjikan oleh Jongin. hari-harinya nampak begitu cerah, seakan berjalan seperti apa yang di harapkan.

"Oppa mengapa sedari tadi diam saja? Apa ada masalah..?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memeluk kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sayang.. Oppa hanya memikirkan tentang masa depan kita berdua sayang.." Jongin berusaha berbohong.

"Oh ya..? Apa yang sedang Oppa pikirkan?"

"Ya.. masa depan kita berdua. Apakah kita bisa bersama berdua selamanya sampai akhir hayat..?"

"Mengapa tidak, jika Oppa benar-benar mencintaiku dan menikahiku seperti apa yang telah Oppa janjikan.."

Seketika perasaan Jongin bagai tertusuk duri. Kata-kata kekasihnya secara tidak langsung menusuk dadanya, menembus hingga ulu hatinya. Hatinya benar-benar gelisah. Namun ia harus benar-benar memilih diantara satu. Tetapi Jongin benar-benar tak ingin Kyungsoo sampai tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Kita tak bisa memastikan apa yang pasti Kyungsoo, bukankah hidup ada yang mengatur,,?"

"Mengapa Oppa berbicara, seolah-olah kita akan berpisah..?" tanya Kyungsoo heran dengan perkataan Jongin padanya.

"Bukan begitu maksud ku.. kamu jangan salah paham dulu.."

"Lantas apa alasan Oppa berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya takut, kita tidak bisa bersatu sayang.."

"Mengapa tidak? Bukankah Oppa ingin menikahiku?"

"Memang, tapi.."

"Tapi apa Oppa.. katakanlah.." desak Kyungsoo yang merasa semakin aneh dengan perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, tapi apakah kita akan secepatnya menikah Kyungsoo..?" Kata Jongin mengalihkan desakkan kekasihnya

"Itu tergantung pada Oppa.."

"Bagaimana jika seandainya kita kelak berpisah, Kyungsoo..?"

"Apa?!" seru Kyungsoo sambil membelakkakan matanya

"Maksudku seandainya, bukan kenyataan.."

"Entahalah aku mampu hidup tanpa Oppa atau tidak. Namun jika kelak kita berpisah, aku akan menyendiri terus.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak pernah dekat dengan lelaki lain selain Oppa. Jika takdir menghendaki begitu, yah aku dapat berkata apa lagi. Namun ini semua hanya kemungkinan kan Oppa? Itu semua bukan karena Oppa sengaja berkata begitu kan..?"

"Ya.. aku hanya takut saja.."

"Apa Oppa bisa hidup tanpa diriku?"

"Tidak! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Kyungsoo. Cinta dan sayangku padamu telah terukir di hatiku."

"Sungguh Oppa..?"

"Ya.."

"Mengapa Oppa berkata seperti itu..?"

"Sebenarnya, bukan hanya berandai-andai. Lagi pula aku ingin tahu sampai dimana kau mencintaiku.."

"Jangan pernah Oppa mengujiku seperti itu lagi. Aku tak mencintai lelaki lain. Mengapa oppa sampai seperti ini? Apa Oppa masih ragu padaku?"

"Maafkan aku apabila aku salah sayang.." desah Jongin sambil mengusap dan membelai lembut surai kelam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang terlena akan belaian Jongin, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Jongin, lelaki tampan yang telah mampu merebut banyak hati gadis-gadis diluar sana. Ketampanan Jongin telah menggetarkan perasaannya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Jongin membelai kekasihnyadengan segala kelembutan hatinya, ingin menumpahkan rasa gelisah yang sedari menelungkup hatinya. Sungguh sangat berat perasaan Jongin untuk menyakiti hati gadis yang begitu baik ini.

"Oppa.."

"Ya..?"

"Sepertinya Oppa sedang mengalami sesuatu.."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan ku..? apa ada yang salah sayang..?"

"Huum.. Kyungsoo merasa Oppa aneh sekali hari ini. Tak seperti biasanya, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Jongin sungguh tak tega untuk berteruus terang. Jongin takut akan menyakiti hati Kyungsoo yang sungguh lembut perasaannya. Sungguh Jongin gundah dengan masalah yang sedang di alaminya.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Ya..?"

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan ku?"

"Wajah Oppa, dan cara bicara Oppa seperti kita akan berpisah saja.."

"Memang. Aku takut akan perpisahan, sayang.."

"Begitupun denganku Oppa. Bagiku kaulah segelanya dalam hidupku. Kehidupanku bergantung padamu Oppa, itulah yang membuat aku takut Oppa.."

Senja telah bergerak. Udara begitu sejuk. Suasana di taman semakin hening. Nampak orang-orang yang berdatangan mulai beranjak pulang meninggalkan taman. Namun masih ada beberapa pasangan yang masih betah bercumbu dikeremangan senja yang begitu cerah.

Dengan segala perasaan gelisah, Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo pun membalasnya dengan penuh kerinduan akan kehangatan tubuh Jongin. Dicurahkan segala keterbelengguan perasaannya akan sentuhan Jongin. Gairahnya membara. Jongin begiitu mahir dan sempurna mengulum bibir mungil Kyungsoo. Lidahnya terus bermain menggelitik rongga mulut gadis itu.

"Aaaaahh.." desah Kyungsoo

"Kenapa..?"

"Geli.. Oppa.."

"Masak..? Namun nikmat kan sayang..?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Bibirnya kembali melumat bibir tebal Jongin. Jongin semakin bergairah dengan permainan lidah Kyungsoo yang mulai bergairah. Jongin mulai merasakan getaran-getaran dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Dengan segala kelembutannya, bibirnya dengan lihai terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat bernafsu.

Tangan Kyungsoo mulai melingkar di tubuh Jongin guna merapatkan tubuhnya. Jongin merasakan ada yang menganjal dan menghipit dadanya. Sesuatu yang dirasanya begitu kenyal dan lembut. Nampaknya, payudara Kyungsoo menekan dada Jongin yang tengah asik memainkan bibir dan rongga mulutnya.

"Arghh.. ouuuhh.." desah Kyungsoo mengeliat lirih. Tubuhnya bergetar manakala merasakan tangan besar Jongin mulai meremas payudara kenyalnya. Tangan Jongin mulai menelusup dari balik celah pakaian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyambut senang tangan jongin dengan mulai membuka kancing-kancing bajunnya dan bra yang dipakainya tanpa melepas baju yang sedang di gunakannya. Kini nampaklah payudara Kyungsoo yang menggantung indah.

Sementara Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat karena remasan Jongin di payudaranya yang sudah tak terbalut apapun, Jongin semakin melancarkan aksinya memuaskan nafsunya. Bibirnya mengecup ringan leher Kyungsoo. Sesekali di gigit-gigit gemas dan di hisapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan ruam kebiruan di leher kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo hanya mendesah pasrah menikmati segala perlakuan kekasihnya itu. Jongin mulai beralih memainkan nippel Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merintih, tubuhnya mengeliat merasakan pilinan di nippelnya yang kemerahan.

Tubuh Kyungsoo mengelinjang menikmati segala kenikmatan yang di hantarkan oleh sentuhan Jongin. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kepalanya menengadah tak kuasa atas kenikmatan pilinan Jongin di nippelnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dengan hati yang terus berdebar-debar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Gairahnya mengalir deras dari dalam tubuhnya. Jongin tetap tak menghentikan pilinannya meski merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo sudah beberapa kali mengelinjang. Kini mulut Jongin mulai mengecup dan mengemut nippel mungil Kyungsoo yang sudah menegak dan memerah.

"Ooooouuhhh.." Lenguh Kyungsoo nikmat.

Mulut Kyungsoo terus mendesis. Gairahnya meletup-letup. Tubuhnya bergetar kencang sekali. Kenikmatan yang dirasakannya begitu indah untuk di lukiskan. Bagai orang yang kehausan, Kyungsoo semakin kencang memeluk leher Jongin yang sedang menunduk tepat di depan payudaranya.

Jongin kini tak hanya memilin, menarik, dan menghisap nippel Kyungsoo. Tangannya mulai merambat kebawah, dan terus semakin kebawah. Kyungsoo merinding merasakan sentuhan halus yang terus menjalar di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan sentuhan Jongin di daerah bawah nya. Rabaan tangan Jongin kini menelusup ke balik rok pendek Kyungsoo. Tangannya menelusup masuk. Meraba bibir vagina Kyungsoo yang sudah basah dari luar celana dalamnya.

Jongin menarik kain yang menurutnya mengganggu aktifitasnya itu. Terlihat sudah, celana dalam Kyungsoo yang berwarna hitam tipis mulai melintas di pahanya hingga terus turun ke kakinya yang menggantung bebas. Jongin terdiam sebentar, menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mata tajam Jongin melihat paha mulus Kyungsoo yang putih bersih. Gairahnya mendidih dengan pemandangan yang tersajikan.

Tubuh Kyungsoo diangkat, dan dipangku menghadap ke dirinya. Dengan buru-buru Kyungsoo melepas ikat pinggang Jongin dan mulai membuka resleting celana jins lelaki itu. perlahan, Jongin mengangkat sedikit pinggangnya guna mempermudahkan Kyungsoo memelorotkan celana sekaligus dalamannya. Jongin mengeram tertahan.

"Kita akan mengarungi kenikmatan yang begitu indah, sayang.."

"Aku sudah siap atas apapun yang akan Oppa lakukan.."

"Oh ya..?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lucu. Perlahan tangannya mulai menyentuh lembut junior Jongin yang masih nampak terkulai lemas. Kyungsoo perlahan turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Jongin membuka kakinya lebar, guna memudahkan aksi Kyungsoo. Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo melumat junior Jongin yang masih terkulai lemas. Di jilatnya secara bertahap seluruh permukaan junior Jongin. tangannya menggenggam dan meremas gemas twinsball Jongin. Jongin mengeram nikmat. Pelahan junior Jongin pun mulai membesar dan berdiri. Kyungsoo semakin gencar memasukkan dan melumat junior Jongin. kepalanya terus naik turun menghisap nikmat junior Jongin. sesekali Kyungsoo menghisap dan mengulum twinsball Jongin. hal tersebut membuat Jongin mengeram nikmat. Tangan jongin terulur meremas rambut Kyungsoo guna menghantarkan kenikmatan akan service dari kekasih mungilnya itu. Kembali Kyungsoo memasukkan junior Jongin dalam mulutnya. Dapat Kyungsoo rasakan junior Jongin membesar dan berkedut-kedut di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Jongin hanya dapat mengeram dan berkali-kali mendesis menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya itu. Junior Jongin di pilinnya, dilumatnya, dan di sedot-sedot kuat oleh Kyungsoo. Setelah di rasa cukup, Kyungsoo menggenggam ujung junior Jongin. dirinya pun bangkit kembali. Tubuhnya dinaikkan keatas pangkuan Jongin. Pahanya yang mulus diregangkannya, hingga nampaklah bibir vagina Kyungsoo yang berdenyut-denyut menggoda. Kyungsoo menaikkan sedikit pinggulnya, pahanya di lebarkannya. Dirinya mengangkang dan meraih junior Jongin.

Diarahkannya junior Jongin yang sudah menegang sempurna itu kedalam bibir vaginanya yang sudah basah sedari tadi. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang berada di pangkuan jongin mulai menggelinjang, namun terus memandu junior Jongin untuk tetap masuk kedalam lubang kehangatannya yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri itu. Matanya terpejam dikala merasakan nyeri yang dibarengi kenikmatan seiring dengan tusukan junior Jongin yang semakin menusuk ke titik terdalamnya.

"Oouuhhh.. Ahhh.." desah Kyungsoo kelonjotan sendiri.

Pantat kyungsoo yang kenyal dan besar terus bergoyang naik turun di atas pangkuan Jongin, menghentak-hentak junior Jongin agar keluar dan masuk semakin dalam. kepalanya menengadah, matanya terpejam erat tak mampu lagi menampung kenikmatan yang dirasanya begitu indah. Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat. Tak jarang rintihan dan desisan terdengar mengalun indah dari persatuan tubuh kedua insan itu.

Jongin merasakan juniornya terjepit. Jepitan itu terus menyedot-nyedot ujung juniornya. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu deras menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Oppahh.. Aku tak tahanhh lagihh.. eungghhh.. ahhhh.." Keluh Kyungsoo sambil terus menghentakkan pantatnya semakin keras.

"Jangan dulu sayang.. lakukan sesuatu.. sentuh milikku.. akhh" pekik Jongin.

Kyungsoo semakin tak kuat lagi. Tangannya mengerayap menyusup masuk kebawah. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam dan meremas batang junior Jongin yang tersisa dari persatuan tubuh mereka. Jongin berdesis nikmat merasakan remasan tangan Kyungsoo. Merasa posisinya tak nyaman, Kyungsoo melepas genggamannya.

"Arghhh.. aaahhhh.. Oppahhh" desah Kyungsoo nikmat saat merasakan orgasmenya.

Goyangan pantatnya semakin lemah. Tubuhnya kelimbungan. Seketika Kyungsoo menjatuhkan diri, memeluk kekasihnya.

Jongin menghentakkan pinggulnya dari bawah, menusuk-nusuk ke atas, ke vagina Kyungsoo yang sudah lemas tak berdaya. Tusukkannya begitu keras, sehingga tubuh Kyungsoo menghentak-hentak, rasa nyeri merasa menghujam dadanya. Nampaknya bibir kemaluannya masih sakit setelah di gauli kemarin itu. Hingga kini, rasa sakit itu masih membekas, sehingga Kyungsoo hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit sekaligus nikmat yang menderanya.

"Ooouugghhh.. Argghhh.. ahhhh" lenguh Kyungsoo nikmat.

Jongin tak tahan dengan posisi ini. Di bawanya turun Kyungsoo dari pangkuannya, dan di berdirikan tubuh mungil itu, olehnya. Jongin mengarahkan Kyungsoo agar menunduk dan berpegangan pada bangku taman. Dengan keadaan yang lemas tak berdaya, Kyungsoo menuruti titah Jongin dengan senang hati. Jongin berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo, meremas bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo yang menggoda. Di hentakkan nya sekaligus kejantanan itu kedalam vagina Kyungsoo.

"Aaaarhghhhh.." jerit Kyungsoo kesakitan. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang menggeram nikmat merasakan juniornya yang tertanam habis dalam vagina Kyungsoo.

Dengan sisa-sisa kenikmatannya yang menjalar, Jongin terus menusuk-nusukkan kejantanannya. Pantatnya semakin di tekan merapat kepada Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu mengelinjang. Rasa nikkmat dan nyeri bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ahhh.. Ahh.. Uhhh.. Oppahh.. Oppaahh.. Argghh" Desah Kyungsoo lirih.

"Argghh.. Kyungsoohh.."

"Aku hampirhh ke.. keluarhh Oppahh.."

"Bersamahh.."

"Arghhh Oppahhh/Kyungsoo"

Desah Keduanya saat akhirnya Jongin mencapai klimaksnya. Gairahnya yang kental membucah memberondong lubang vagina Kyungsoo dengan cairan kental yang terus muncrat selama beberapa saat. Tubuhnya terhempas di bangku taman. Di rengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Kenikmatan dan kepuasan begitu indah dirasakan oleh kedua insan manusia yang masih terengah berusaha meredakan nafasnya. Jongin sekali lagi telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sempurna sekali.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana? Masih kurang puaskah? Maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan dan belum dapat feelingnya.. T^T saya sedang berusaha..**

 **Kira-kira bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka? Adakah yang bisa menebak?**

 **Terimakasih atas responnya sekalian :D saya sangat menghargai itu.. maaf gak bisa di balas.. :D dinanti komen, kritik, dan masukannya yang dapat membangun ya.. terimakasihh *deepbow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just For You**

 **Cast : Kim Jong In (25), Do Kyungsoo (23), Xi Luhan (26), Oh sehun (25)**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo slight! KaiLu, HunSoo**

 **Genre : Romace, Drama, hurt/comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning! : Genderswitch for Uke!, DLDR, OOC, Typo(s)**

 ***Just Enjoy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

"Oppa.."

"Ne.."

"Hari sudah semakin malam Oppa, sebaiknya pulang saja.."

"Baiklah.."

Mereka berdua sama-sama memakai dan membetulkan kembali pakaian mereka yang sempat berantakan karena aktifitas panas mereka. Tubuh Jongin nampak begitu lemah, terpancar dari wajahnya yang nampak pucat. Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan menuju pelataran parkir taman kota. Jongin dengan tenangnnya membawa mobilnya menembus jalanan. Sebelumnya, mereka sempat mampir di restorant tempat kesukaan Kyungsoo untuk mengisi tenaga dan hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bercengkrama bersama. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Di sepanjang jalan, mereka lebih banyak diam, tidak seperti ketika di restorant tadi. Jongin kerap kali melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yangterdiam melihat ke luar jendela.

"Kyungsoo.." Desah Jongin di sela-sela fokusnya membawa mobil

"Ne..?"

"Mengapa sejak tadi kamu diam saja, sayang?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyentuh dan membelai paha Kyungsoo.

"Oppa sendiri juga diam.."

"Ah. Maaf, Oppa hanya kepikiran. Oppa takut kau akan di marahi oleh keluargamu, karena pulang larut malam seperti ini, Soo.."

"Itu sudah resiko, Oppa.. untuk apa di takuti."

"Oh ya?"

"Humm.."

"Kau takut di marahi, Sayang?"

"Ya, mau bagaiman lagi. Berani berbuat, berani bertanggung jawab bukan?"

"Memang.. tapi aku hanya khawatir, sayang.."

"Sudahlah, sekarang Oppa tak udah memikirkan hal itu. Itu urusan Sooiee.. Oppa sekarang hanyalah harus mengantarkan aku dengan selamat."

"Itu sudah pasti sayang… Kau sampai dengan selamat di rumahmu, itu sudah menjadi tugasku, Soo.."

Perbincangan mereka berhenti. Hingga Jongin menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan tepat di halaman depan rumah Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya, dan keluar turun dari mobil dengan riang. Jongin mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Kyungsoo, dan berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Oppa tak usah masuk. Hari sudah semakin malam. Sampai di sini saja."

"Kau yakin sayang?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lucu sebagai jawabannya. Jongin yang gemas pun segera mengacak surai rambut kekasihnya gemas. "Ah.. baiklah kalau begitu.." Sebelum Jongin melangkahkan kaki kembali memasuki mobilnya, dirinya masih sempat untuk mengecupgemas bibir merah kekasihnya.

"Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi, Oppa?" Kyungsoo bertanya lemah. Tersirat ke khawatiran di dalamnya

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, sayang. kamu tak udah khawatir.. masuklah Soo.. semalat malam.."

"Jalja Oppa.."

Jongin memandangi tubuh kekasihnya yang berjalan masuh ke dalam rumahnya. ada rasa nyeri dalam hatinya. Ada rasa kehilangan dalam jiwanya. Itu semua karena dirinya tak mampu menolak keinginan orang tuanya untuk di jodohkan dengan gadis lain. Perasaan gundah mulai melanda dirinya. Rasa bersalah terus mengembang dan terus tumbuh dari dalam hatinya. Sebelum dirinya kehilangan kendal, Jongin segera berjalan kembali memasuki mobilnya, dan melajukan mobilnya pulang kerumah keluarga Kim.

~OooOooO~

"Darimana kamu baru pulang malam-malam begini Kyungsoo?" tegur nyonya Do setelah mendengar dan melihat anaknya masuk kerumah dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut ketika mendapati Eommanya masih terjaga dan sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu. Perasaannya gelisah dengan sebuah teguran dari perasaan gundah, Kyungsoo mulai mendekati Eommanya dan duduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Sudah berapa kali Eomma bilang padamu, tak baik anak gadis pulang larut malam. Apa kata tetangga bila mereka melihatmu? Kau jangan membuat malu keluarga, Kyungsoo.."

"Maafkan Kyungsoo, Eomma.."

"Katakan, darimana saja kamu, jam segini baru pulang?"

"Aku.. Aku.. " Kyungsoo tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Dirinya sungguh gugup.

"Kau pergi dengan laki-laki bukan?" Pancing Eommanya lembut.

"Ah.. Emhh.." Seketika tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Takut dirinya akan ketahuan telah pergi dengan kekasihnya. Wajahnya semakin tertunduk. Namun, Nyonya Do sempat menangkap gurat Khawatir dari anak semata wayangnya itu. Nyonya Do hanyamampu menghela nafas lelah. Tiba-tiba perasaan gundah mendera hatinya. Dirinya takut bila hal yang tak di inginkannya terjadi kepada anaknya ini.

"Katakan! Kau bersama laki-laki bukan?"

Tanpa suara, Kyungsoo mengangguk lirih. Kyungsoo sungguh bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Hatinya terjepit, hingga tampa dia sadari, dengan sendirinya Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mata Nyonya Do melebar, ketika melihat jawaban dari anaknya. Seketika tubuhnya berdiri berusaha menahan emosinya. Perasaan takut dan Khawatir semakin mendera hatinya. Di pandanginya dalam-dalam tubuh anaknya yang masih tertunduk lesu.

"Maafkan Kyungsoo Eomma.." Gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan memeluk erat tubuh Eommanya yang berdiri tegang.

"Siapa laki-laki yang mengajakmu itu?"

"Jongin maa.. Kim Jongin."

"Kim Jongin? sudah lama kalian kenal?"

"Ne Eomma. Dia Sunbae Kyungsoo di kuliahan.."

"Kau, mencintainya Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk menjawab pertanyaan Eommanya yang satu ini.

"Apa dia mencintaimu, sayang?"

"Ne Eomma.. dia mencintaiku.."

"Apa kau yakin Soo? Kau yakin lelaki itu benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Mengapa Eomma bertanya seperti itu? Apa Eomma meragukan cintanya?"

"Eomma hanya takut, Soo. Eomma takut di tak benar-benar mencintaimu. Eomma takut, dia hanya mencintai tubuhmu. Laki-laki jaman sekarang semuanya berengsek Kyungsoo! Manisnya saja di pakai, kalau sudah bosan, di tingga begitu saja. Itulah yang Eomma takutkan, sayang.." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, dan memandang Eommanya dengan pandangan heran.

"Tapi dia tak seperti dugaan Eomma. Dia laki-laki baik yang Kyungsoo kenal, Eomma.."

"Kau yakin dengan itu Soo?"

"Ne.." jawab Kyungsoo yakin. Kyungsoo masih terdiam dan memandang wajah Eommanya yang masih di liputi gurat ke khawatirannya. Sungguh Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Eommanya takutkan itu.

"Eomma nampaknya masih tak percaya.."

"Memang. Eomma takut dia hanya bermain dengan tubuhmu sayang, dan tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk mencintaimu."

"Ahh, Eomma" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah

"Bukannya perasaan curiga dan takut harus ada?"

"Tapi Kyungsoo yakin, dia mencintaiku Eomma.."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, sayang. karena kau mencintainya, sehingga kau selalu menganggapnya lelaki yang baik dan paling baik. Eomma harap, kau jangan sampai terlalu larut dalam perasaanmu, Kyungsoo.." Pesan Nyonya Do hati-hati

"Kyungsoo paham, Eomma.."

"Pandai-pandailah membawa dirimu. Dan sebaiknya kau lekas istirahat.."

"Ne.. jaljayo Eomma.." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya mencium pipi Nyonya Do. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya terdiam menatap punggung anak sematawayangnya yang semakin menjauh hingga tertelan di balik pintu kamarnya. Nyonya Do baru beranjak menuju kamarnya setelah di lihatnya Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

~OooOooO~

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Sinar matahari masuk terbiaskan oleh kaca jendela yang tak ia tutupi, mengenai wajahnya yang sedang tertidur lelap, hingga gadis itu terbangun dengan sendirinya.

Matanya menyipit. Rasa ngantuk masih mendera dirinya. Hampir semalaman dirinya tak bisa tertidur. Perkataan Eommanya semalam telah membebani pikirannya. Adapun yang dikatakan oleh Eommanya, memang benar. Kyungsoo hanya menyesali, bahwa dirinya telah menjadi orang yang ceroboh hingga sebegitu mudahnya memberikan kehormatannya. Sungguh Kyungsoo tak mampu menolak keinginan kekasihnya itu. Namun, yang menjadi pokok pemikirannya saat ini adalah _perlukah ia menyesali perbuatannya?_

Dengan sempoyongan, Kyungsoo menyambar handuknya dan melangkah masuk menuju kamar mandi. Di guyurnya tubuhnya dengan air dingin yang mengocor dari shower yang menggantung bebas di dinding. Kini Kyungsoo merasa lebih segar. Rasa letih, dan khawatirnya seakan lenyap. Kini dirinya kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang segar.

"Sarapan dulu, Kyungsoo.." Ajak Nyonya Do, saat di lihatnya anak gadisnya telah keluar dari kanarnya dengan berpakaian rapih.

"Nanti saja, Eomma.."

"Tuh.. di panggil Appamu.."

Tanpa membantah, gadis itu melangkah menuju ruang keluarga, di ikuti oleh Eommanya yang melangkah di sampingnya. Dapat dilihat olehnya sosok lelaki tegap pemimpin keluarga tengah duduk membaca koran. Saking asiknya membaca koran, lelaki paruh baya itu tak menyadari suara langkah kedua bidadari hidupnya tengah beranjak semakin dekat kearahnya. Keasikkannya membaca, teralihkan saat mendengarsuara lembut anak kesayangannya yang mengalun.

"Appa.."

"Oh.. Kyungsoo.. duduklah dulu."

"Baiklah Appa.."

"Semalam, kamu darimana saja, sayang?"

"Kyungsoo habis pergi bermain dengan teman, Appa.."

"Lelaki kah, atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki Appa.."

"mengapa tak mampir dan menemui Appa dulu?"

"Ne?"

"Kalau dia berniat baik, seharusnya pamit sama Appa ataupun pada Eommamu Kyungsoo. Lelaki macam apa dia..?"

"Maafkan Kyungsoo, Appa.. Kyungsoo sengaja, tak ingin memperkanalkannya dulu kepada Appa dan Eomma"

"Lalu kapan kamu akan memperlkenalkannya pada kami?"

"Secepatnya Eomma.."

"Baiklah.. Appa hari ini tak bekerja. Secepatnya kamu suruh dia kemari.. Appa ingin mengetahui seperti apa orangnya."

"Tapi, Appa dan Eomma harus berjani terlebih dahulu.."

"Janji apa, sayang?"

"Takkan menentang pilihan Kyungsoo?"

"Pernahkah kami berdua membatasi keinginanmu Kyungsoo sayang?"

"Benarkah Appa?"

"Ya! Maka cepatlah bawa ia kemari. Appa dan Eomma ingin melihatnya."

"Appa benar-benar tak melarang Kyungsoo, bila Kyungsoo ingin menikah dengannya?"

"Asal kau bahagia, kami takkan melarang kau menikah dengannya.."

"terimakasih Appa.. teimakasih Eomma" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya itu. Perasaan senang menumpuk dan menggebu di hatinya. "Kyungsoo berangkat dulu ya..?"

"apa tak sebaiknya ditelepon saja Kyungsoo?" Nyonya Do berusaha memberi saran.

"Anni.. Kyungsoo ingin memberikannya kejutan.. paii..paii.."

"Baiklah.. hati hati di jalan, sayang.."

"Humm"

Dengan perasaan bahagia, Kyungsoo mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah kekasihnya itu. Perasaannya sungguhlah senang. Begitu bahagia. Perasaannya begitu plong. Terasa seakan tak memiliki beban lagi yang membebani pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Huftt.. akhirnya bisa update.. ^^ terimakasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang telah meninggalkan tanda di kolom review. Itu sangat berharga.. silahkan tebak sendiri bagaimana kelanjutan kesah cinta mereka berdua nantinya. Semoga chapter ini membantu mengobati rasa penasarannya yahh ^^**

 **Maaf karena masih banyak kesalahannya baik typo atau bahasa yang kurang baik..** **dan terakhir, Terimakasih.. di mohon kesan, pesan, keritik dan sarannya..:D**

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ pai pai..*deepbow


	6. Chapter 6

**Just For You**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In (25),**

 **Do Kyungsoo (23),**

 **Xi Luhan (26),**

 **Oh sehun (25)**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo slight! KaiLu, HunSoo**

 **Genre : Romace, Drama, hurt/comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning! : Genderswitch for Uke!, DLDR, OOC, Typo(s)**

 ***Just Enjoy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai naik. Teriknya begitu terasa. Nampak hari sudah menjelang siang hari. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Nampak di dalam rumah mewah keluarga Kim, dua insan sedang berbincang-bincang riang. Seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan. Dari wajahnya yang cantik, nampak bahwa ia bukan gadis sembarangan.

Jongin terus saja menemani gadis cantik bermata rusa itu. ternyata gadis itu tak lain adalah gadis yang akan menjadi calon istrinya sendiri. Jongin sendiri tak menyangka kalau calon istrinya nanti begitu cantik dan rupawan. Hingga tanpa disadarinya, Jongin terlena kencantikan diri Xi Luhan.

"Luhan?" Tanya Jongin ragu-ragu

"Ne..?" Jawab Luhan dengan begitu lembut, sembari menampilkan senyum cantiknya yang mampu membuat Jongin terkesima.

"Kau sudah pernah kemari, sehingga tau rumahku?"

"Ya. Sekali. Itupun di ajak mama dulu.."

"Lalu, kau kemari bersama siapa tadi?"

"Sendirian.." Jawabnya riang. Jongin menelan salivanya kaku. Dirinya gugup untuk memulai pembicaraan. Meski ragu, Jongin mulai menanyakan seputar pengenalan diri sendiri. Dan dirinya pun pada akhirnya mengetahui, bahwa Luhan ternyata berbeda satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Noona sudah tahu, tentang rencana keluarga ku dan keluarga Noona,?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Justru karena itulah aku kemari Jongin."

"Maksud Noona ?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti tentang jawaban wanita cantik yang tengah ada di hadapannya itu kini.

"Aku ingin mengetahui lelaki mana yang akan di jodohkan denganku, dan ternyata tampan sekali." Kata gadis itu spontan, membuat ron kemerahan hinggap di wajah Jongin.

"Aku pun tak menyangka, kalau kau secantik ini, Noona.."

"Oh, Ya..?" tanya Luhan tak percaya "Kau kira aku jelek ya?" Tanya gadis itu kembali dengan nada yang mengejek. Membuat Jongin sedikit kikuk dan kemudian tertawa bersama. Mereka menghabisakan waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan. Sebelum kembali terjun pada topik yang sedikit sensitife menurut Jongin.

"Jadi, Noona setuju akan rencaana ini?" tanya Jongin hati-hati. Perasaannya menjadi was-was sendiri mendengar jawaban gadis cantik itu.

"Bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Luhan santai.

"Aishh.. Ayolah Noona, jawab dilu pertanyaan ku."

"Kalau aku sih, terserah padamu Jongin. bukankah lelaki yang berhak menentukan? Aku hanya seorang gadis. Takkan bisa memilih."

"Baiklah,apa maksuda dari ucapanmu itu Noona?"

"Jika kau setuju, aku pun setuju. Itu semua terserah padamu Jongin."

"Apakah Noona sudah memiliki kekasih,?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaannya.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki seseorang yang aku sayangi. Namun aku tak bisa menolak keinginnan orang tua ku untuk di jodohkan dengan mu.."

"Mengapa Noona tak menentangnya..?"

"Aku telah berusaha Jongin, namun tetap tak ada gunanya.." Mata rusa itu mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat seorang Kim Jongin kelimpungan sendiri.

"Apa pacar Nuona itu mengetahui ini..?" Jongin bergerak mendekati sang gadis, merangkulnya dan mencoba menenagkannya.

"Tidak! Aku tak ingin menyakiti hatinya." Luhan menjawab lirih di tengah rangkulan Jongin.

"Bukankah dengan begitu dia akan semakin sakit hati jika kelak Noona menikah denganku?" Jongin bertanya lirih, sambiil membayangkan bagaimana kelak perasaan Kyungsoo nantinya.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu, namun biarlah aku terima semuanya dengan lapang dada."

"Kau mencintainya, Noona..?"

"Ya.." Luhan menjawab dan mengangguk pasti dalam rangkulan jongin. membuat Jongin sedikit merasa miris.

"Jadi Noona tak mau dengan ku.." pancing Jongin sembari menampilkan raut wajah sedihnya

"Bukan begitu Jongin. siapa yang tak ingin menikah dengan lelaki setampan mu Jongin? namun aku masih belum sanggup bila harus meng khianatinya."

"Bukannya dengan adanya Noona disini, itu sudah menghianatinya?"

"Aku tahu Jongin, namun apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi.. aku putus asa.." Luhan semakin tenggelam dalam dekapan erat tubuh Jongin. mencurahkan segala kegelisahannya, yang perlahan keluar dalam butiran air mata.

Jongin hanya terdiam. Luhan sama seperti dirinya, yang tak mampu menolak keinginan orang tuanya. Hatinya benar-benar iba dengan keadaan gadis yang berada dalam rangkulannya ini. Namun ia sendiri tak ubahnya seseorang yang tak bisa menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Hatinya rapuh.

"Noona, kau sama seperti diriku." Luhan bergumam lirih. Luhan yang mendengar nya langsung menghentikan tangisnya.

"Kau pun memiliki kekasih?"

"Ya. Dan aku pun sama dengan mu. Tak mampu menolak permintaan orang tua ku." Jongin menatap kosong tak tentu arah, membuatnya nampak sangat menyedihkan. "Noona mencintai pacar Noona bukan..?"

"Ya.. benar.."

"Baiklah, Jika Noona ingin menikah dengannya, maka menikahlah dengannya. Biarlahaku yangberkatakepada kedua orang tua kita nantinya untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita.." Luhan bangkit menatap mata Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dalam tanpa melepas rangkulan mereka. Luhan mau tak mau merona karena perbuatan Jongin.

"Tapi.. Jongin,"

Belum sempat Jongin berkata-kata lagi, dirinya sudah di kejutkan oleh sosok gadis mungil yang tengah berdiri memandang tajam kearahnya yang sednag merangkul erat Luhan. Seketika Jongin terpenjarat menyadari arti tatapan tajam Kyungsoo pada rangkulannya. Secepat mungkin, Jongin mencoba melepaskan rangkulannya dan memandang Kyungsoo yang masih tetap berdiri kaku dan menatapnya nanar.

"Kyungsoo.." Seru Jongin

"Bagus.. bagus Oppa.. Teruskan saja. Oh! Apakah aku mengganggu acara kalian..?" kata Kyungsoo sinis, lengkap dengan wajahnya yang menampilkan gurat-gurat kesedihan. Raahangnya mengeras menahan emosinya sendiri.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Kyungsoo, kau jangan salah paham." Jongin mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo untuk mendengarkannya. Namun naas.

"Tidak! Aku tak salah paham! Dan aku tak mungkin salah paham. Teruskan lah kemesraan kalian.."

"Kyungsoo ku harap kau mau mengerti sayang.." Jongin berdiri dan berbicaralembut, berusaha mengambil hati Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku mengerti! Kau tak ubahnya buaya darat Oppa! Begitu hinakah dirimu Oppa,,?" air mata mulai menitik dari mata indah Kyungsoo. Membuat Jongin berdiri mematung dengan rasa bersalah yang menghujam pelung hatinya. "Aku tak menyangka, kalau kau begitu kejam padaku Oppa. Aku kira, kau adalah lelaki baik yang aku kenal. Namun kenyataannya, kau tak ubahnya seorng bajingan! Aku telah salah menilaimu selama ini. Bahkan aku telah salah memilihmu.." linang air mata itu semakin banyak. Dan Jongin semakin tak mampu mengendalikan perasaannya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh mungil itu, menghapuskan air mata yang berlinang, dan mengecup bibirnya, membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuknya.

"Kami benar-benar tak ada apa-apa agashi.."

"Diam kau pelacur murahan!"

"Kyungsoo jaga mulutmu.." Jongin membentak tak menyangka akan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Punya hak apa kau menyuruhku diam? Ini mulutku sendiri. Kau kejam Oppa. Tak kusangka kau mengecewakanku.." ucap Kyungsoo seraya berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih terdiam kaku.

Jongin mulai mengejar Kyungsoo yang telah pergi berlari menuju halaman depan rumahnya, dimana mobilnya terparkir elok disana. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membuka pintu mobilnya, Jongin sudah terlebih dulu mencekallengannya. Menghalangi niatnya untuk segera angkat kaki dari rumah kekasihnya itu.

"Tunggu dulu. Kuharap kau mau mendengarkanku.."

"Terimakasih. Ternyata aku telah melihat sendiri kebaikanmu Oppa. Dia cantik. Amat cantik.."

"Kyungsoo, kau salah paham.."

"Salah paham..?" Kyungsoo tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan Jongin

"Ya sayang. kau salah paham. Dan ku harap, kau mau mendengarkannya. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu.." Jongin berujar lembut seraya menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya itu yang pucat pasi. Jongin berharap, Kyungsoo melihat keyakinan dan ke juuran di matanya, sehingga Kyungsoo luluh dan akan mendengarkan semuanya.

"Tak perlu! Aku muak.." lalu dengan sekali hentakkan, tangan Jongin yag sedang memegang tangannya itu terlepas.

Seketika, Kyungsoo meluncur bersama mobilnya. Dan Jongin masih berdiri di sana. Menatap terpaku pada kepergian gadis tercintanya yang telah ia sakiti hatinya. Dengan langkah goyah, Jongin kembali memasukki rumahnya.

"Bagaimana Jongin?" Luhan bertanya penuh harap ke arah Jongin yang berjalan lemah. Dan Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Dia salah paham Jongin.."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Dan kau tak berusaha menjelaskannya..?"

"Aku telah berusaha menjelaskannya Noona, namun nampaknya ia masih di liputi nafsu amarah, sehingga tak mau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.." Kata Jongin lemah.

"Aku hanya akan berdosa, bila kau sampai berakhir dengannya Jongin.." Luhan menunduk merasakan perasaan bersalah itu seakan menusuk relung jiwanya.

"tidak.. Noona tak salah dalam hal ini.."

"Tapi, karena aku ada disini, dalam rangkulan mu, ia seperti itu bukan..?"

"Sudahlah Noona. Lupakan saja. biar nanti aku yang akan menjelaskannya.."

Luhan tak lagi meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah karena telah meregangkan hubungan Jongin dengan kekasihnya itu tadi. Hatinya benar-benar sedih.

Sementara itu, terik matahari begitu menyengat. Menandakan hari semakin siang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Langit nampak biru terbentang cerah. Dan mega-mega nampak begitu indah bergelayut di langit biru.

Dengan segala kesedihan hatinya, Jongin teriam dengan sorot pandangan matanya yang meredup. Hatinya sungguh benar-benar sedih dengan apa yang sedang di alaminya saat ini. Sungguh menyakitkan.

"nampaknya kau sangat mencintainya, Jongin" Luhan membuka suaranya di tengah sepi yang merajang

"Memang. Aku bahkan telah berjanji akan menikahinya Noona.."

"Ah, Sungguh kasihan dia telah salah paham."

"Aku akan berusaha menjelaskannya nanti.." hening sejenak setelah Jongin berkata demikian, sebelum Luhan kembali berbicara.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masalah kita, Jongin?" Tanya Luhan ragu-ragu

"Noona ingin menikah dengan pacar Noona?"

"Ya!"

"Memang, Noona berani menentang orang tua Noona?"

"Jika kau pun akan menikah dengan kekasihmu, mengapa aku tak berani?" Jongin menatap kedua mata rusa Luahan yang memancarkan semangat yang meyakinkannya. Jongin menghela nafas ragu

"Noona tak kecewa bukan, karena aku tak menginginkan perjodohan kita ini..?"

"Tidak Jongin! justru aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Kau telh menunjukkan kesetiaan pada calon Istri pilihanmu sendiri. Hal itu menyadarkan ku. Aku harus membela cintaku. Aku seorang perempuan. Dan aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan kekasihmu itu."

"aku takkan bisa hidup tanpa dia, Noona."

"Ya aku tahu. Dan betapa sungguh beruntungnya dia.."

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti. dan suasana menjadi hening seketika. Keduanya terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu tentang pemecahan masalah diantara mereka berdua.

"Sebaiknya kita berpura-pura dahulu kepada keluarga masing-masing, bagaimana?" Jongin mencoba memberikan usulnya.

"Maksudmu Jongin?"

"Kita pura-pura setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Setidaknya sampai aku menemukan cara yang tepat, bagaimana Noona?"

Luhan berpikir sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

"Bagus.." Jongin bergumam lemah di antara diamnya. Luhan pun mulai merasa risih akan suasana hening yang mencekam ini.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Hari sudah semakin siang."

"Baiklah. Mau ku antar?" Jongin berdiri dan menawarkan tumpangannya.

"Tak perlu. Biar ku panggil taksi saja." Luhan tersenyum singkat ke arah Jongin yang kini terlihat lemas dan kacau.

"Benar tak apa, bila tak aku antar?" Jongin bertanya sekali lagii setelah di beri tahu Luhan bahwa taksi panggilannya sudah sampai.

"Ya! Tak perlu Khawatirkan aku. Khwatirkan saja dirimu sendiri." Luhan tersenyum lembut seraya memasuki taksi, dan membuka kaca jendelanya

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Noona."

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu Jongin. dan Oh iya.. tolong sampaikan salam dan permintaan maafku kepada kekasih mungilmu itu." Jongin mengangguk sesaat seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah akan aku sampaikan."

"Pastikan ia menerima salam dan permintaan maafku. Bailah, sampai jumpa lagi.."

"Ya tentu! Sampai bermesraan lagi.." sindir Jongin. dan Lhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Jongin masih berdiri mematung menatapi kepergian sosok gadis cantik itu. tiba-tiba hatinya terasa perih menyiksa saat mengingat hal apa yang telah terjadi padanya, dan kekasih mungilnya itu. Jongin merasakan perih menyusuri hatinya karenna telah membuat kekasih tercintanya menangis dan terluka. Membuat hati Kyungsoo tersakiti.

Jongin memasuki kembali rumahnya, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke kamarnya. Setibanya di kamar, Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lelah di atas kasir king size nya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Pikirannya menerawang, ke angkasa nirwana. Bayangan Kyungsoo yang terluka dan menangis sendu, kembali menghiasi kelopak matanya yang tajam. Hatinya benar-benar gelisah. Perasaannya nyeri. Rasa takut kehilangan begitu kuat menyeruak didalam dadanya. Rasa takut kehilangan sang pujaan hatinya. Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeaayy.. akhirnya uupdate juga. Maaf ya atas keterlambatan saya yang meng update FF ini *deepbow

Sebenarnya sih, pingin update cepet, tapi sibuk banget. Banyak halangannya. Jadi buat nulis ide-ide kelanjutan cerpennya jadi tersendat dan terhalang deh. tapi di usahain deh, nanti bakalan update kalo lagi ada waktu senggang. Sekali lagi maaf yah..

Ohoho.. adakah yang menunggu ff ini? Ohh kayaknya udah pada lupa yahh -_- maafkan saya ne.. :'(

Gak bakalan banyak omong deh, yang penting maksih banyak buuat review, foll, sama favo-nya.. itu saya jadikan sebagai semangat saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini

Di tunggu komentar, kritik, dan sarannya yahh..

Riview juseyeoo~~

*deepbow


	7. Chapter 7

**Just For You**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kim Jongin (25),**

 **Do Kyungsoo (23),**

 **Xi Luhan (26)**

 **Oh Sehun (25)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (25)**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo, slight! KaiLu, KaiBaek, HunSoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning! : Genderswitch for Uke, DLDR, OOC, Typo(s)**

 ***Just Ennjoy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

Sudah tiga kali Jongin mencoba menemui kekasihnya. Namun sudah tiga kali pula ia tak dapat menemui kekasih mungilnya itu. Nampaknya Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar merasa tersakiti, sehingga tak mau memberikan kesempatan untuknya menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu. Jongin benar-benar sedih dengan dirinya sendiri. Perasaannya nyeri, kenyataan pahit ini harus ia terima dengan kebesaran jiwa. Dan hari-hari pun berlalu, masih tanpa kekasih jiwanya itu.

Hari-harinya ia lalui dengan penderitaan, tanpa ada sang kekasih pujaan di sisinya. Hatinya nyeri. Jiwanya kini merasa kosong setelah kepergian sang kekasih mungilnya itu. Nampaknya Kyungsoo sengaja menghilang dari dalam kehidupannya. Sudah hampir empat bulan lamanya, jongin tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan kekasih mungilnya. Usaha yang ia lakukan setiap harinya untuk pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo dan bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu tetap tak membuahkan hasil. Orang tua Kyungsoo pun seakan-akan menutupi kepergian anak semata wayangnya. Mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo pergi ke suatu tempat yang damai dan tentram, tanpa ada kehadiran Jongin dalam hidupnya. Dan pada akhirnya, Rumah itu seakan terus tertutup untuknya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengembang di kelopak matanya. Rasa sepi begitu kuat menerjang dadanya. Membuat hatinya merasa sesak karena himpitan perasaan kesepian. Hatinya menjerit, mengenang luka akan apa yang telah di alaminya. Dengan penuh kekecewaan dalam hatinya, Jongin terus berjalan sambil tertatih-tatih di pinggir pantai yang banyak sekali mengenang kisah manis antaranya dan kekasihnya dulu. Di sepanjang pesisir pantai, Jongin malangkah kan kakinya sambil memainkan air laut yang menerjangnya di tepi.

Hatinya benar-benar terluka akan apa yang telah ia alami saat ini. Jongin duduk di bawah pohon cemara yang rindang. Lamunannya melayang ke angkasa. Matanya yang hitam kelam menerawang ke hamparan laut biru yang luas terpampang di depannya. Angin berdesir dengan sejuknya, namun tak kunjung menghilangkan kegundahan hati yang tengah melandanya saat ini.

Jongin lama termenung, dan larut dalam lamunanya hingga sesosok wanita yang duduk di bagian lain sebelah kanannya, mampu mengalihkan pandangan dan kerisauan hatinya. Wanita cantik itu menatap lurus ke hamaran air pantai yang berwarna biru, menghantarkan rasa ketenangan dalam jiwanya. Namun, tatapan wanita itu menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sama seperti dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang di perhatikan oleh lelaki tampan yang juga sedang di landa kesedihan hatinya. Entah apa yang sednag di lamunkan oleh Baekhyun **,** hingga dirinya tak mampu mendengarkan suara pasir yang bergesekan dengan langkah kaki seseoorang yang mendekat kearahnya. Nampaknya Jongin tertarik untuk menghampiri sesosok wanita yang tengah duduk sendiri terlarut dalam kegelisahannya.

"Boleh saya duduk di sini, _agashi?"_ sapa Jongin terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun tak bergeming. Hanya menatap saja, kemudian kembali menatap hamparan laut luas. Jongin menarik nafas panjang. Dengan ragu, lelaki itu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Lama Jongin terdiam memandang wanita yang tengah malamun seorang diri. Hatinya bergetar, melihat kecantikan wanita yang tengah mengalami sesuatu yang berat, sehingga mencuekki dirinya yang terus berusaha untuk mengenalkan dirinya.

"Dari tadi Agashi melamun terus, apa yang sedang di sedihkan..?" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

"Ada urusan apa dengan ku..?" Kilah Baekhyun datar.

"Ah.. aku hanya ingin mengenal Agashi…" Jongin berkata maksud hatinya untuk mengajak wanita cantik ini berkenalan.

"…" namun nampaknya wanita itu sama sekali tak itu sama sekali tak menjawab niatan Jongin. hingga Jongin terpaksa mengenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Namaku, Kim Jongin." Ucap Jongin sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Wanita itu menatapnya ragu sejenak, sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

"Byun Baekhyun." Lemah suara wanita itu.

"Nampaknya, kau sedang patah hati Nona Byun..?"

"Panggil saja aku Baekhyun. Tahu dari mana?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin sejenak, dan menyadari ketampanan sosok Jongin yang sungguh menggugah hasrat.

"Nampak sekali di raut wajahmu Baekhyun. Bahwa kau tak bergairah."

"Yah.. memang. Memang aku sedang patah hati. Aku sedang di tinggal pergi oleh lelaki yang terus ku rindukan siang dan malam." Baekhyun menatap Jongin sendu.

"kalian bertengkar?" tanya Jongin hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun.

"Tidak.."

"Lalu kenapa?" Jongin nampak tertarik dengan cerita percintaan Baekhyun

"Orang tuanya tak menyetujui hubungan kami, dan dia sudah di jodohkan dengan gadis lain."

"Dia .. setuju?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Meski Jongin tahu pasti jawabannya. Karena tersirat jelas di wajah Baekhyun.

"Ya. Dia akan menikahinya, meskipun dia tahu betapa hancurnya hatiku."

Jongin terkejut. Benar-benar tak masuk di akal. Masalah yang sedang di hadapi Baekhyun, sama seperti masalahnya. Bedanya, hanya karena ia lelaki dan Baekhyun perempuan.

"Kau sama sepertiku Baek.." Jongin berujar lirih, menatap sendu ke hamparan laut saat bayang-bayang Kyungsoo mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Dan Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku pun sama sepertimu. Bedanya, aku berada di posisi lelaki itu. namun, aku masih mencintai kekasih ku."

"Kau tak menemuinya? Tak berusaha menolak?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Tersirat sedikit kekecewaan dan amarah di sorot pandangannya.

"Sudah. Namun nihil. Sudah lima bulan ini aku tak bertemu dengannya. Dirinya menghilang. Dan aku tak tahu keberadaannya."

"Kau tak berusaha?" Baekhyun tak lagi menutupi kemarahannya.

"Sudah. Namun nampaknya, ia membenciku karena sebuah kesalah pahaman. Hingga ia memutuskan tuk pergi dari kehidupanku."

"Huhh.. gadis yang malang. Yah,, nampaknya kita senasib." Baekhyun berucap lirih sembari meghela nafasnya panjang.

"Ya. Aku pun tak menyangka kau mengalami hal yang sepertiku, Baek.."

"Ya, semua kebetulan.."

Dan waktu berlaru dengan perbincangan mereka yang cukup lancar. Terkesan telah mengenal lebih lama. Tak ada kecanggungan lagi di antara mereka berdua. Mereka sama-sama senasib.

"Baekhyun.." Panggil Jongin.

"Ne…?"

"Kau sudah lama berhubungan dengan lelaki itu..?"

"Ya. Hampir tiga tahun lamanya." Jawab Baekhyun sembari merenung, mencoba mengingat-ingat kisah cintanya yang manis. Dahulu.

"Waktu yang cukup lama." Jawab Jongin sembari meringis.

"Ya, benar. Dan siapa yang akan tahu, bahwa semuanya akan berakhir sebegini tragisnya..?"

"Kita hanyalah manusia yang tak mampu menolak kkehendak takdir. Kita hanya mampu menerimanya, dengan tabah dan berusaha menjalaninya.."

"Entahlah Jongin. aku hampir tak bisa menerimanya.." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Menahan buliran air mata yang akan menitik.

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku pun merasa sangat sulit untuk menerimanya.."

Tanpa sadar, Jongin menyentuh jemari Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk. Baekhyun bergetar perasaannya. Di pandanginya dalam dalam wajah Jongin yang tampan rupawan. Ketampanan jongin membuat dirinya lupa akan masalahnya. Membuat Baekhyun lupa akan mantan kekasihnya yang telah menaburkan luka abadi di hatinya.

Jongin pun demikian. Kecantikan dan kelembutan yang terpancar dari mata teduh Baekhyun telah membuat dirinya terhobur dengan sendirinya. Membuat ia melupakan sejenak kereseahan dalam hatinya. Hatinya benar-benar tersentuh akan kelembutan dan kerapuhan Baekhyun.

"Bukan kah kita senasib?" Tanya Jongin ambigu.

"Ya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Alangkah beruntungnya aku bila bisa masuk kedalam hatimu ini." Kata Jongin sepontan.

Baekhyun terhenyak kaget, namun tak juga menyangkal bahwa kalimat Jongin berusan telah menyentuh hatinya. Menggetarkan jiwanya. Membuat kehangatan menjalari pipinya.

"Maukah kau bersatu denganku? Kita berusaha kegagalan kita dengan kebersamaan kita. Bukankah kita orang-orang yang gagal dalam hal percintaan?" Jongin dengan semangat mengutarakan perasaannya. Meski dalam hatinya masih meragu, apakah Baekhyun sependapat dengannya? Apakah Baekhyun menaruh hati padanya? "Aku akan berusaha menjaga hatimu" lanjut Jongin pada baekhyun yang tengah terbengong akan pengutaraan Jongin yang mendadak.

"Secepat itukah kau mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku? Bukankah kita baru saja kenal?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku yakin kamu adalah orang yang baik, dan aku takkan menyesal telah mencintaimu apa adanya."

Baekhyun masih termengu menanggapi perkataan Jongin yang menurutnya masih terlalu dini.

"Aku masih trauma Jongin.." Jongin memandang wajah sayu Baekhyun Yang masih menampilkan raut sedihnya. Perasaan Jongin mrnjadi tidak karuan. Ia ingin sekali menghapuskan luka yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan. Dengan perlahan, Jongin mengamit tangan Baekhyun, meremasnya lembut, menghantarkan kenyamanan dan ketenangan. Jongin tahu, mungkin ia kini gila karena menawarkan sebuah hubungan oada orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Namun enntah mengapa, Jongin tak dapat menarik diri dari pesona Baekhyun.

"Aku sepenuhnya mengerti tentang apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Aku tahu, kamu masih takut dan meragu. Aku tahu kamu masih trauma dan tak ingin gagal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kita sama Baek, kita sama. Dan kita bisa sama-sama membantu untuk saling menembuhkan."

"Sebaiknya kita berteman saja dahulu Jongin.."

"Aku ingin lebih dari sekedar teman Baek. Apakah kau tak menyukaiku Baek? Makanya kau menolakku, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu Jongin, aku menyukaimu. Namun hanya sebatas teman. Berilah aku waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya."

"Aku ingin mengisi kekosongan hatimu. Dan aku ingin kau yang mengisi kekosongan hatiku juga Baek.."

"Terus terang, aku masih belum bisa mempercayai omongan laki-laki, Jongin."

"Termasuk aku, brgitu? Maafkan aku Baek. Aku tahu, aku takkan pantas menggantikan dirinya di hatimu. Aku laki-laki yang tak pantas bagimu." Jongin terunduk malu. Baekhyun menjadi serba salah. Perasaannya menjadi tak karuan. Sungguh ia merasa kasihan dan iba kepada lelaki yang menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Kau mau kemana Jongin?"Tanya Baekhyun, saat dirasanya Jongin mulai bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Sebaiknnya aku pergi. Aku tak pantas denganmu."

"Siapa bilang kau tak pantas? Tapi aku mohon pengertian darimu. Aku masih membutuhkan waktu untk berfikir tentang segala omonganmu."

"Apalah arti penantianku, bila kau saja sudah tak lagi mempercayai laki-laki?" Jongin memandang wanita yang ada di hadapannya dengan sorot mata yang terluka. Biarlah bila dirinya di anggap egois. Sekali saja. sekali saja ia ingin menjadi orang egois dan menjaga apa yang akan menjadi miliknya.

"Aku percaya kata-katamu. Namun aku masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya."

"Sungguh?" Binar bahagia memancar dari mta kitam kelam milik Jongin. senyum di wajah tampannya mengembang takkala dirinya mendapatkan anggukkan pasti dari Baekhyun. Dengan segera, di rengkuhnya tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Baekhyun yang masih terkaget, dengan segera melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin?" Kilat marah dan takut tertera di pandangannya. Jongin tersenyum lucu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu senang dan lupa daratan, karena jawabanmu. Maafkan aku sayang. jangan berprasangka buruk terhadapku.." Jongin mengelus pelan dan lembut surai hitam milik baekhyun.

"Heish.. aku tak seburuk itu, Jongin!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Membuat Jongin mengerang gemas. Jongin memberanikan diri mencubit gemas kedua pipi Baekhyun. Sehingga baekhyun menjerit dan melotot kearahnya. mereka pun tertawa sepanjang waktu.

"Boleh aku meminta alamat rumahmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk pastii dan menuliskan alamat beserta no teleponnya di iphone Jongin. Jongin tersenyum senang setelah mendapatkan alamat dan no telephon gadis cantiknya itu.

"Kapan kau akan kerumahku, Jongin?"

"Besok! Besok aku akan datang kerumahmu. Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu kembali." Jongin menjawab dengan teramat semangat. Membuat wajah Baekhyun merona samar karenanya. "Terimakasih karena telah membuka hatimu untukku. Dan telah memberikanku kesempatan kedua dalam hidupku untuk lebih mengenal dirimu." Jongin berucap tulus seraya memandang dalam mata Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih kembali karena kau telah jatuh cinta kepadaku yang hanya seorang gadis biasa."

"Tidak! Kau adalah gadis luar biasa yang ku temui. Kau bisa bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku tahu ini sungguh berat bagimu. Terutama bagi kita berdua."

"Shhhtt.. jangan lagi kita bahas masalah itu." Baekhyun merajuk dengan sangat cantik. Membuat Jongin tersipu karenanya.

"kau cantik Baek. Aku seperti sedang mendapatkan keberuntungan saat ini."

"Kau sungguh perayu ulung Jongin!" Baekhyun tertawa sambil menutupi wajah Cantiknya dengan kedua tangannya. Jongin tertawa mendengar omongan Baekhyun. Jongin memandang wajah Bekhyun yang merona. Meraih dagunya agar dapat berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku akan kerumahmu besok, dan aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku Baek. Aku sungguh tak sabar untuk memilikimu." Baekhun hanya dapat menganga karena ucapan romantis Jongin padanya. Sunguh bahagia hatinya kini akan kedatangan Jongin. Jongin pun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun. Meski ragu, namun Baekhyun dengan perlahan menutup kedua mata indahnya dan mulai menikmati kelembutan bibir Jongin yang menyentuh bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dilain tempat. Kyungsoo sedang termangu di dalam kamarnya. Dirinya hanya memandang kosong pada pemandangan yang tersaji di balik kaca jendela kamarnya. Hari-harinya penuh dengan penderitaan. Hatinya terus saja merasa sakit akan penghianatan yang telah di lakukan oleh kekasih tercintanya. Kesepian sungguh menyiksa batinnya. Kebencian terhadap laki-laki telah berkarat di hatinya. Kini yang ada hanyalah sorot kebencian dari setiap pandangan mata teduhnya. Benci seakan memakan kebaikan hatinya. Gairahnya terhempas dengan seiring kebencian hatinya kepada laki-laki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

Huftt.. akhirnya saya bisa update juga ya.. mmaafkan saya yang telah menelantarkan ff ini dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Dikarenakan jadwal yang lumayan super-duper sibuk.. mohon dimaklum.

Adakah yang masih menantikan ff ini?

Jujur, sedikit banyak, saya merasa kurang bergairah untuk mengetik dan melanjutkan beberapa ff saya. Namun sahabat saya menggatakan bahwa saya harus menjadi orang yang profesional yang harus melanjutkan pekerjaan saya sampai tuntas.

Dan saya sedang berusaha untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan saya membuat ff ini. Semoga para pembaca dapat memahami saya, dapat menikmati hasil kerja saya, serta dapat memberikan apresiasinya melalui kolom review atau kolom fav, foll-nya. Saya sangat menghargai orang-orang yang menghargai tulisan-tulissan saya dengan meninggalkan jejaknya. Dan tak lupa, Saya mohon maaf jika ff ini kurang bermakna atau kurang berkesan.

Sekian cuap-cuapdari saya, saya sedang berusaha untuk update cepat. See you son guys..

#deepbow


End file.
